


Even when it hurts like hell

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: “No! If they put me away, they’ll take my arms! I’ll be trapped in this useless body! Please Peter, that… wasn’t me.You said… you’d never abandon me. You promised. Remember?”Is that bastard actually guilt tripping my son I swear-“And of course, you’ll rest easy, knowing your secret is safe with me…”That son of a bitch did not-“You do what you think I best Doc, it’s all any of us can.” He turned away from Otto,“even when it hurts like hell.”
Relationships: Otto Octavius & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Even when it hurts like hell

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is loosely based off of the spider-man ps4 game. disclaimer, i havent played it. um, obviously there are a few changes, the avengers are in this fic, and instead of the ps4 suit, its the iron spider. read bottom notes for the link to that video.

Peter was fighting Doc Ock. For the third time that week. Octavius had been in some petty thefts recently, but this was a whole other level. He’d kidnapped Norman Osborn, and was currently dangling him off of the roof of the Oscorp tower. Peter knew he had to call in the Avengers; his second family insisted to call them if it was an emergency, and they showed up just as Osborn began to plummet to the ground, giving them just enough time to catch the multimillionaire. Yeah, definitely an emergency.

The rooftop battle took a long time, and this dude was seriously hard to tackle. At the end, many heroes were in pain, their equipment and armour damaged. Peter's helmet, the Iron Spider mask, was ripped completely off his head. Tony’s bleeding edge armor was severely damaged and his thrusters were down. Sam's wings were only just functional, but would only last a few seconds airborne. Yay. Tony, Steve, Sam, Clint and Peter fought the scientists until Octavius was lying on the floor, arms whirring in defeat. The group sighed, thankful for what they thought was the end of the fight. Tony looked at Peter, ready to make an offer on pizza, when he noticed.

  
Peter's face, bloodied and dirty from battle, was scrunched up in sadness, eyes welling with unshed tears. The teen cautiously walked over to the body, kneeling beside it. His head was hung low, and the adults didn’t say anything, wondering what the villain did to make the kid cry so much.  
Suddenly, Peter's head shot up, and Doc Ock launched himself off the roof. Two arms followed him, the other two gripping onto Peter, the teen being to shocked to deflect it.

  
Tony rushed to the edge, worried about his kid, the others following suit. Peter was now fighting the Doctor sideways, throwing comments left and right.  
“I won’t let you win Peter,” he snarled. Tony could only think of one word, _shit,_ “This means to much to me!”

  
“Not more than it means to me!” Peter growled. Tony was pretty sure he stumbled back. Her never heard anything so vicious yet desperate come out of that kids mouth. The billionaire heard Sam mutter next to him, “That kid's one badass motherfucker…”  
They continued fighting, Tony unconsciouly sucking in a breath each time Peter took a hit. They all knew the two were communicating, but couldn’t hear what they were saying through the shatters on glass and the yells.

It wasn’t until they stopped fighting for a brief moment that the bride’s heard what the two were saying.

“You look tired, Parker.”

“Not tired…” He jumped up, aiming for Octavius' neck. “Just hurt.”

He slammed Peter into the window, one metal arm keeping him contained. Another was in the boy’s face, snapping violently and threateningly.

“Otto! Stop!” The webslinger yelled, before the arm collided with his stomach, forcing him to let out a pained cry. Tony actually cried this time, seeing his boy in so much pain. Although he would never admit it.

"Oh, Parker, if you want to change the world, you have to be the kind of man… that can make the hardest decisions…”

“I couldn’t… agree… more!” he choked, letting the arm deeper into his flesh momentarily, before ripping out the chip in the older man’s neck. He ripped out the arm, and the three others exploded, causing Doc Ock to go plummeting to the ground. Peter sat on the glass for a minute, panting, before jumping down to meet him.

“Fucking screw it,” Sam said, trying to fly. He grabbed Steve and Clint and (albeit shakily) flew them down towards where Peter was. The only fell a couple of meters, so that was a plus.

Tony summoned all of his willpower and jumped off of the roof. His son needed him. By some miracle, the thrusters functioned enough to keep him from dying, but didn’t make his entrance a smooth one.

He arrived just in time for-

“Peter… I saw you as a son. I should of known you’d turn on me, just like all the others.” He gripped Peters wrist.

“T-Turn? Turn? I worshipped you!” he said, his voice cracking, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Your mind…your conscience… wanting to help others… the way you never gave up!” his voice rose from a barely audible whisper to yelling.

 _Oh. So that’s what Peter was upset about. This man was father figure number 3 and betrayed him. God, can Peter Parker get a break? Just one fucking break?_ Tony silently pleaded.

“That’s because men like us have a duty, a responsibility…” Peter’s face crumpled more than it already had, and Tony unfortunately knew why. Someone else had said that word, but for a better reason.

“…to use our talents at the service of others. Even if they don’t appreciate it… we have to do what’s best for those beneath us. Whether they understand it or not.”

“No, you’re wrong!”

“You were everything I wanted to be! You just… threw it away!” he yelled, picking up an arm and throwing it across the room.

“Yes, of course! You’re right, Peter! I see that now…” Otto trailed off.

“The neural interface affected my brain… but I can fix it, we can fix it… together.”

Tony took a step forward, ready to stop Peter if he complied.

“I’ll do everything I can. I’ll make sure you get the best help-“

“No! If they put me away, they’ll take my arms! I’ll be trapped in this useless body! Please Peter, that… wasn’t me.  
You said… you’d never abandon me. You promised. Remember?”

_Is that bastard actually guilt tripping my son I swear-_

“And of course, you’ll rest easy, knowing your secret is safe with me…”

_That son of a bitch did not-_

“You do what you think I best Doc, it’s all any of us can.” He turned away from Otto, “even when it hurts like hell.”

Peter walked away from Otto, from the Avengers, from Tony, leaving the madman screaming his name behind them. The Avengers followed the teen, ignoring the cameras flashing at Peter’s bare face.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzZ1jJ0uyWc
> 
> :)


End file.
